Episode 5537 (4th July 2003)
Plot Curly and Emma finally make up. They agree that Emma will start her new job in Newcastle while Curly sells the house, then he'll follow her. Everyone's having a good time at Shelley's hen night except for Tracy. Bob Cummings and his mate Phil Crane fancy Shelley and Maria. Tracy is jealous. Roy arrives at the Weatherfield Arms and explains to Hayley that he was worried about her. He tries to persuade her to go and visit her Aunty Monica. Candice has a date with Liam Strong, the pizza delivery boy. Bob spikes Shelley's drink but Tracy sees him do it. Tracy picks up the drink and throws it in his face. The girls think she's lost the plot. Tracy rows with Bob and snatches the bag of rohypnol powder from him. Ciaran arrives and sees Tracy struggling with Bob. He wades in to protect Tracy but Bob punches him. Shelley and girls return to the Rovers to carry on partying there. Sunita takes Ciaran to casualty to have his face checked over. While in the hospital Ciaran sees Lucy arrive having gone into labour. Tracy makes a couple of vile comments about Hayley's sexuality. Hayley ends up in tears. Tracy tries to force Roy to do a strip but Bev throws her out. Audrey worries about Archie's health and suggests he's working too hard. Ciaran phones Peter to tell him that Lucy has just gone into labour. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael Guest cast *Bob Cummings - Andonis Anthony *Phil Crane - Greg Milburn *DJ - Kevin Sutton *Liam Strong - Andrew Newton Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield Arms *Weatherfield General - A & E department and corridor Notes *First appearance of Lucy Barlow since 30th March 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is reeling after hearing the news about Lucy; Tracy is held responsible for Shelley's disastrous hen night; and Curly and Emma make a suprising arrangement. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,400,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Archie Shuttleworth: "Do you know, I've never actually ordered a pizza." Liam Strong: "That's alright. I've never actually died!" --- Hayley Cropper: "But... you put on this act... this hard woman of the world thing... but deep down you're just as vulnerable as the rest of us, aren't yer?" Tracy Preston: "What's it gotta do with you?" Hayley Cropper: "Nothing. Do you mind if I say something? If you just toned it down a little bit... If you didn't throw yourself at 'em so much. Some men don't like it. You're such a lovely looking girl... you will find the right man eventually." Tracy Preston: "Like you did?" Hayley Cropper: "Yeah!" Tracy Preston: "And Roy did?" Category:2003 episodes